


a girl and her dragon

by manderly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Humor, ridiculously self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manderly/pseuds/manderly
Summary: snapshots from a world in which sakura finds the land of fire's first dragon and unintentionally tames it.





	1. in which a dragon is born

“And so, to my my beloved daughter, the jewel of my life, I now pass on this treasured Haruno family heirloom as my father, your grandfather, once passed on to me.”

Sakura stared at the object in her father’s hands. For a precious heirloom passed on from generation to generation, it didn’t invoke much awe. Honestly, looked kinda plain if you asked her. What even _was_ this thing? 

Wait. 

As her dad brought the object closer to her, she started to get a better idea of this thing’s identity.

“Dad,” She finally said after giving it an extended blank look. “That’s literally just a big egg.”

“Yup!” Kizashi Haruno cheerily said, shoving it towards her. “And now it’s _your_ big egg!” 

Sakura pushed it back. “I don’t want it!”

By virtue of having the strength of a grown adult, Kizashi easily withstood his pre-teen daughter’s shove. “You don’t want a _generations-old Haruno family heirloom?_ The Haruno Big Egg that was passed on to me, your loving father, from your grandfather, who received it from your great-grandmother, who got it from her great-great-grandfather, who obtained it through a fierce inheritance battle after your great-great-great-gra-“

“ _I get it!”_ Sakura interrupted angrily, grabbing the egg out of her dad’s hands. “It’s a super great egg and I should be grateful to have it, ok?”

“Hmm, grateful? I don’t know about grateful.” Her dad happily said as he shoved his now free hands into his pockets. “Maybe more _eggs-cited.”_

“Get out.” Sakura snapped back. She rested the giant egg that now apparently belonged to her on her bed and then emphatically pointed at her bedroom door. “Right now.” 

“Alright, alright!” Kizashi merrily went on his way. “Guess it’s time for me to make my _eggs-it_!”

 “ _Shut up!”_ Sakura yelled at her father’s back. He gave a quick wave good-bye as he slipped away.

Sakura huffed in exasperation. Now alone, she looked at what was apparently known as the Haruno Big Egg. Honestly, a pretty good description. It was a big-ass light green egg. The egg was roughly the size of a medium-sized dog and weighed about the same as well. Considering its age, the egg looked fairly clean and polished. She guessed that her dad took pretty good care of it. Was she also expected to polish this freakin’ egg? Ugh, if it was a “treasured heirloom”, maybe she was…

“Wait,” She murmured to herself. “Maybe this is like a test or something…”

Yeah? Yeah! She quickly agreed with herself. There was no way that this was an _actual family heirloom._ What kinda family seriously kept a treasured _egg_ in the family. Not hers! No way! Her dad may be a grade A _moron_ , but he wasn’t a _lunatic._ This had to be some kind of test. Maybe it was a test of responsibility? Like if she took care of this egg well enough her parents would finally get her that dog she’d been asking for? Oh _obviously!_ That _had_ to be it.

“Well, if that’s the case, Mr. Egg.” She said, holding the egg up to get a better look at it. “I’m going to take the _best_ care of you!”

 

* * *

  

And so she did. Sakura’s “Mr. Egg” was carefully put to bed each night, tucked in right next to her. She polished it every morning. She even brought it to the occasional D-rank mission if it seemed basic enough, to show her parents how she’d balance missions with the responsibility of owning a dog.

The rest of Team 7 was pretty confused when Sakura first arrived to a lawn-mowing mission and pulled a big egg out of her backpack. The three watched in bemused silence as she carefully placed it in a baby harness.

“Hey, uh, Sakura-chan?” Naruto eventually spoke up after sharing a confused look with Kakashi. An equally confused Sasuke chose to express his emotions through stoic nonchalance. 

“Yeah?” Sakura responded, looking over to her blond teammate after sturdily securing Mr. Egg to a fence. “What’s up?”

“What’s with the egg?”

“Oh yeah,” Sakura responded, absentmindedly patting the egg with casual fondness. “My parents are testing my ability to take care of a dog by seeing how well I can take care of this egg.”

Naruto looked at her with full-blown skepticism. Kakashi even lowered his book enough for Sakura to also see a more muted look of doubt. Sasuke raised a single eyebrow.

“Uh,” Naruto responded. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“I mean,” Naruto responded hesitantly. “I’ve heard about that with like plants and stuff. I think Konohamaru is in charge of a bonsai at home. But, like… With an egg?” Sasuke gave a grunt of concurrence.

“Listen,” Sakura huffed. “If you have a problem, take it up with my dad. I’m just handling the cards I’ve been dealt here.”

While this didn’t actually answer the question, the rest of Team 7 couldn’t really argue with this. In time, Mr. Egg gradually became part of the team dynamic when they were working on D-rank missions. Naruto eventually began helping Sakura polish the egg and sometimes tucked it in its safety harness. Kakashi would secure Mr. Egg in a safer location if it looked like it was in danger. Sasuke… didn’t really do much for it directly, but he did seem to avoid doing anything possibly dangerous near the egg. It seemed Mr. Egg had become a part-time member of Team 7.

  

* * *

 

It was months after Mr. Egg’s initial introduction to Team 7. Through the combined efforts of Sakura and the rest of the team, it was suffice to say that the Haruno Big Egg was the most treasured egg in the village, maybe even the world. Sakura was doing a pretty good job if you asked her. In fact, it seemed Mr. Egg had a particular shine to him these days. Maybe that new towel she was using was particularly good at polishing eggs?

Wait. 

She looked more closely. Mr. Egg was literally shining.

Indeed, the Haruno Big Egg, which was currently settled on Sakura’s bed, was in fact glowing. The pale green shell of the egg was growing more translucent by the second. When Sakura looked more closely, it almost looked like there was a dark shadow in the center of the egg. She hesitantly took a step towards.

“Uh,” She said, brows furrowed. “Mr. Egg?”

The egg cracked with a sound like breaking glass. Sakura shrieked and threw herself back away from it. She plastered herself in the corner of the room in a steady crouch. Keeping her hand over the kunai pouch attached to her thigh, she kept her eyes on the egg. She looked in horror as two clawed limbs slid their way through the cracked shell. Almost delicately, an emerald green scaly head followed soon after. Serpentine eyes blinked and fixed on her. She let out a strangled gasp and fell to the ground as the reptile swiftly flew directly for her, trailing its serpentine body behind it. Paralyzed, Sakura watched with wide open eyes as the creature slowed down the closer that it got to her. Until finally, it curled its long, scaly body in a ball and nestled in her lap.

She stayed frozen, looking down upon the sleeping reptile. “Oh my god.” She couldn’t stop herself from breathing out in a soft murmur. “Mr. Egg is a freaking dragon.”


	2. the problem with exotic pets

“Ryuji?”

The once-mythical creature opened one leathery eye.

Sitting cross-legged across from it, Sakura groaned, throwing her hands up. “Oh, come on. Maybe Ryusuke?”

The green dragon snorted dismissively before curling up again, turning so that its back faced her.

“Okay, well, that’s just rude.” She protested. “I’m trying to _help_ you here. I can’t just keep calling you _Mr. Egg._ ” 

Mr. Egg chirped happily, rising up from its rest to fly in a swooping loop around Sakura. 

“Really?” She groaned. “ _Really_.” 

The serpentine creature added a loop-de-loop and a twirl to its flight, making one final loop around her before finally resting on her shoulders. It lightly curled itself around her neck and shoulders in a sentient mimicry of a scarf. It chirped brightly before nuzzling at the girl’s cheek. Sakura let out an affectionate huff and lightly pet the crest on Mr. Egg’s head. “Alright, your name, your choice, I guess.”

* * *

 “… and it started glowing green and then _CRACK_ out popped Mr. Egg here.” Sakura theatrically gestured towards the dragon. Her parents’ wide eyes following accordingly. Mr. Egg preened a little at the attention, but remained settled on Sakura’s shoulders.

“What.” Her mother flatly said. “What the _hell_ did you give our daughter, Kizashi?” 

“Uh,” Her father stammered out. “Well, that definitely wasn’t supposed to happen to the Haruno Big Egg.”

“Well _apparently_ ,” Mebuki Haruno hissed out. “The _Haruno Big Egg_ was a _fu-_ ”She cut herself off. “Sorry, Sakura.”

 “Mom, I’m twelve and a genin. I can handle it.”

“Doesn’t work that way, Sakura.” Mebuki continued. “Your stupid heirloom egg was a goddamn dragon, Kizashi.”

“Apparently so! I’m surprised too, you guys!” He responded. Kizashi was smiling as he rubbed the back of his head, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

“We have to go see the Sandaime for this, right?” She ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it a little in distress. “Finding a _mythical creature_ is a Hokage-level event, right?”

“Well, if this isn’t, I don’t know what is.” Kizashi replied.

“Wait,” Sakura interrupted. “The Sandaime? He isn’t going to take Mr. Egg from me, is he?”

Her parents stayed silent for a minute. 

“Sakura,” Her mother began to say, taking a step towards her young daughter. “You have to understand. Mr. Egg is…” She paused. “Well, we don’t really know anything about Mr. Egg and that’s the problem.”

The Haruno daughter remained defiant. “Yes, we _do._ We know that Mr. Egg _loves me_ and that it hasn’t hurt anyone and _I know_ that it wouldn’t hurt anyone, if it even _could._ All it does is fly around a lot and yeah, sometimes it glows,” Sakura’s parents both furrowed their brows at that. “but that’s not _hurting_ anyone.” Sensing her agitation, Mr. Egg eyed her parents and flicked its tail in a twitching manner, but otherwise stayed put.

“Sakura,” Kizashi crouched down to look at his daughter at eye-level, but also keeping one eye on the disgruntled dragon around her shoulders. “We just want to keep you safe, ok? Your mother and I aren’t _trying_ to get Mr. Egg taken from you, but we need to do what we can to make sure nothing bad happens.”

“Nothing bad _will_ happen.” She stubbornly responded.

“But we need to be _sure.”_ He soothingly replied.

The two looked at each other for a moment before sharing a glance with Mebuki.

“ _Fine_ ,” Sakura conceded. “But we better not let _anything_ bad happen to Mr. Egg. _Promise?”_ She looked accusatory at her parents.

“Promise.” The two nodded.

* * *

 

“… and it started glowing green and then _CRACK_ out popped Mr. Egg here.” She again pointed to the dragon, who was now peeping a head out of the backpack secured to her back.

The Sandaime Hokage stared before slowly responding while keeping his eyes on the green dragon. “And Mr. Egg is the…?”

“Dragon.” Kizashi filled in the blank. “Yeah, the dragon’s name is Mr. Egg.”

“… _Really_?” The Sandaime Hokage himself couldn’t help asking in a befuddled tone.

“Really!” Sakura defiantly answered. “It’s called _personal autonomy_ , Hokage-sama. Mr. Egg chose its name for itself!” The dragon chirped in agreement. 

“Sakura!” Mebuki scolded. “Watch your tone in front of the Hokage.”

The girl quickly deflated. “Sorry, Hokage-sama.”

“That’s quite alright.” He replied absentmindedly, still keeping his eyes on the mythical creature in the room. “And the creature is… docile?”

“Well, it listens whenever Sakura tells it to do something.” Kizashi replied, in a jovial tone. “Didn’t love it when Mebuki or I tried to pick it up though. Guess it just has a soft spot for her.”

“It always listens if you give it dorayaki though.” Sakura insisted. “Mr. Egg is a good dragon!”

“Aw, Sakura,” Kizashi bemoaned. “You gave the mythical creature my dorayaki stash? I was saving it for my cheat day!” 

She instantly became dead silent. The dragon let out a chattering sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter. 

Hiruzen observed the situation silently. He laced his fingers together, braced his elbows on his desk and looked over upon the Haruno family. “Sakura-chan, would you mind giving your parents and me a minute?”

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. “Am I taking Mr. Egg with me?”

 The elderly man nodded. She smiled sunnily and happily walked outside of the office, chattering away at her serpentine companion.

The Sandaime Hokage turned to look at the couple left in the room. “Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san” The two jumped to attention. “Continue to keep a close eye on it, but if the creature doesn’t pose a danger to Sakura, I don’t see why we should separate the two.”

“…Are you sure, Hokage-sama?”

He nodded. “The creature clearly adores the girl. And if all goes well, I foresee that this dragon will be a great asset to the village in the future.”

The Haruno couple stood in front of the Hokage’s desk. The two clearly weren’t completely happy with this decision, but found themselves unable to argue against it. Mebuki nodded. “We understand, Hokage-sama.”

“Thank you, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san.” Hiruzen said. “I understand that you two are concerned about the dangers that the creature may pose to your daughter, but I promise that we will quickly respond if anything arises.”

 “Thank you, Hokage-sama.” The couple responded while bowing, before turning to take home their daughter and apparently the new family pet.

"Oh," Kizashi turned back. "Do you know where we can get pet insurance for this thing?"

* * *

 “… and it started glowing green and then _CRACK_ out popped Mr. Egg here.” Sakura emphatically jazz hands'd at the green dragon, now free to fly in circles around the girl and her two teammates. Kakashi hadn’t yet arrived for the day. It chirped a beautiful melody while swooping low to glide along the untamed lawn around them.

Naruto dropped the new towel that he had brought that day to help polish the Haruno Big Egg. Sasuke looked full-on flabbergasted. The boys both stared with wide open eyes, mouths agape, at the mythical creature in front of them.

“Uh,” Naruto spoke up, looking at the creature that used to be restricted solely to legends and myths but was now happily chattering as it soared in figure 8s around the group of genin. “What the actual _fuck_ is happening right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! i was blown away by the kind reception to the previous chapter, thank you so much!! this one is def more of a "sakura deals w the ramifications of discovering a once solely fictional creature" but i promise you that this all leads to super dragon mama sakura.


End file.
